The Mausoleum
by SilverPotion205
Summary: More spies for light are being found out, and Dumbledore decides it is in Severus' best interest not to go home for the summer holidays. While Severus grudgingly agrees, he never expects to have to stay with Sirius. The summer starts as expected, with many fights and feuds, yet as time passes the men realize they may have a lot more in common than they would have ever expected. M/M


Sirius POV:

A soft whimper left Padfoots mouth; a direct response to the slivers of light that were entering the bedroom window as the morning sun began to take place in the sky. The large dog placed a paw over his face, a lame attempt to shield out the light. With another soft whimper, Padfood burrowed himself under the covers. The dog tossed and turned for a good ten minutes before re-emerging, growling at the covers before looking at the window and growling at that also. All and all he was way more exasperated than any animal had a right to be.

Honestly he should be thankful. At least as Padfoot he was able to get a couple of hours of torment free sleep. As a man, the minute he closed his eyes he was plague by horrific images of Voldemort, James and Lilly lying dead on the cold ground and his precious godson being tortured. Not that being awake was much of a reprieve, at least not now when he was stuck in a house that almost had as horrific memories as the first Wizarding War did.

Grimmauld Place was like a mausoleum-an overly gothic, muddled, unkempt, tomb for dead and forgotten people and equally dead and forgotten dreams. With it's pureblood fervent at every corner, the curtains and chair cushions still littered with the stench of his mother's French perfume mixed with his father's spilt whiskey and house elf that is forever loyal to those fanatical lunatics it's a wonder one could even get enough air to breath. Sometimes Sirius thought he didn't and he would find himself gasping for breath, a shaky gaunt hand reaching up for his throat.

The creaky sound of the front door alerted the sole occupant of Grimmauld place that someone had entered. It wasn't Remus, the full moon had been last night and it wouldn't be Harry even if school was properly; everyone made it clear just how incapable they felt he was to raise his godson even if they tried to be subtle about it. If it wasn't Remus and it wasn't Harry he really didn't care who it was. A couple of months ago he had held on to anyone who would pass by; besides of course Snivelious and Moody-he'd rather be alone than deal with them. Now though he just rather be alone, period. He had resigned himself in his fate to die alone in the house of the family he hated and he didn't need anyone coming by to give him false hope.

"Sirius my boy...or shall I say my dog," a kind, old voice said.

Yup, he really would have rather been alone, Sirius thought as he transformed back into his human form.

"Good morning headmaster," Sirius said. "This room is inhabitabal, we'd be much more comfortable in the kitchen. Tea?"

Never let it be said that he wasn't a good host. If there was one thing that his mother taught him that stuck was offer your guest tea first find out what they've come for after. Sirius jumped off the bed and headed out of the room, quickly busying himself to get a pot of tea started.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long," Dumbledore said, taking a seat in one of the old, rickety chairs. "There is lots to be done."

"Careful," Sirius said, pointing to the chair legs. "It might break-I've had two pieces of furniture fall out from under me already this week. Sugar and milk in your tea?"

"Five sugars if you'd be so kind," Dumbledore said.

Sirius's chuckled slightly at this, remembering the many visit he had to the headmaster's office as kid; all of which the man would be indulging in Lemon Sherbets by the handful. It was nice to know some things never changed.

"You said you have a lot to do," Sirius said, placing a mug in front of the man, "so I suppose you must have a really good reason to take time out of your busy schedule to come visit an old convict."

"You are far to unkind to yourself my boy," Dumbledore said, "but yes I do have something pressing to discuss with you."

"Is it Harry? Is he ok?" Sirius questioned, wringing his hands at thought of anything happening to his godson. "It's Voldemort isn't it? He's made another attack. He wasn't just satisfied stealing Harry's blood and killing that DIggory child at the graveyard..."

"No, No, nothing like that," Dumbledore said, waving his hand in the air. "Tom is keeping a suspiciously low profile these last few weeks. It's not about Harry at all actually, it's about Severus."

"Why would I care about that greasy git," Sirius questioned, his anxiety slipping away. "Greasy git who was probably with his master at the Graveyard that night."

"Now Sirius, don't like your dislike for the man cloud your judgment," Dumbledore said sternly. "You know and I both know what Severus is."

"I know what you tell me," Sirius mumbled.

"Right, I'll get to the point," the headmaster said. "The Death Eaters have been seeking vengeance against anyone who has deserted Tom's ranks. Several have already shown up dead. Until we can properly assess the dangers Severus is in need of a safe and warded place to lay low."

"How about under a lake," Sirius spat sarcastically.

"I was thinking more here," Dumbledore said, clearly unfazed by Sirius's comments. "In fact, he should be arriving tomorrow afternoon, after the students board the express."

"You didn't come here to ask me," Sirius said, anger boiling up in him. "You're telling me!"

"You said you wished to be assistance to the Order in anyway you can. I take it you were being sincere," Dumbledore said flatly. "This would be a great assistance to the Order."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask to much," Sirius snarled.

"Yes my dear boy," Dumbledore said with a grin. "As a matter of fact yes," he said before standing up and placing a hand on Sirius's shoulders. "I must get back to the school. Please attempt to be civil-you'll find that Severus hasn't had much of easier life than you have."

Severus POV:

Severus rubbed his temples in agitation, thoughts dwelling once again on his conversation with Dumbledore the previous evening...

_"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said in his cheerful manner. Snape nodded curtly, entering the older wizards office and sitting in his usual spot._

_"Lemondrop?"_

_"I'm fine, thanks," Snape said exasperatedly. The old man had always offered him a lemondrop when entering his office, but over the years had ceased doing so, as he always declined. He wondered what he was up to._

_"I know you need a safe place to stay after what happened last week," Dumbledore started, jumping right to the point. "And I-"_

_"I can handle myself just fine," he said through gritted teeth. He didn't need the headmaster to babysit him over the summer._

_"Severus..." the older man sighed, "don't let your stubbornness get in the way of you safety. There has been three deaths in the past two days. These aren't games we are talking about."_

_"I am aware of that fact," he told the headmaster. "Yet I don't think I need to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the summer. I will be of no help here."_

_"That is why you won't be staying at Hogwarts. You will be staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."_

_Snape froze. An icy hot ball of hate formed in his chest. "You cannot be serious, Albus!" he growled, outraged. "Stay, there for the entirety of the summer? What are you thinking?!"_

_The headmasters usually jolly face turned somber. "I am thinking about you're safety Severus, and that only. I know you don't get along-"_

_"Get along? Well of course we don't get along! We can't stand to be in the same room as one another! I can't stay the entire summer with that filthy mutt!"_

_"I wish it I didn't have to do this, Severus," the old man sighed, rubbing his temples, "but this is not up for discussion. You will be staying there, now, are you sure you don't want a lemondrop?" he asked, offering the bowl, "because if not, I have got a meeting with our lovely Minerva, and I'm sure she would love a handful. "_

_Severus growled as he stood up, ignoring the headmasters last few sentences as he blew out of the wizards office. He was going to need some strong mead tonight. Well, he was going to need some strong mead for the next three months…_

A fowl taste filled his mouth as he recalled the memory. He wondered how the inbred dog had taken it. None to well, he was sure of. Severus ceased his pacing's as soon as he noticed what he was doing. "Bad old habit," he murmured. He flicked his wand, causing essentials he needed to zoom into his trunk, before he shut the lid and locked it. He shrunk it down, placing it in his pocket before leaving his office for last time for three whole months. The school children had left a few hours ago on the train, which meant he needed to be at Black's place in no less than twenty minutes. He had used up the last of his free time. He made his way to the apparition line, before disaparating with a slight pop

He appeared before number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld Place. He watched as the two buildings then started separating enough for 12 to fit in between. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. 'Here's to the next three months in hell' he thought, as he waited for the door to open.

Sirius POV

Sirius poured himself another glass of scotch, drowning it down in one gulp. He was long passed the stage of caring about its taste; he only cared about its affects at this point. Yes, he knew that eleven in the morning was not an ideal time to be indulging in alcoholic beverages. Consumption was much better fitted for at least the afternoon, and then only in the presence of good company and conversation. At the graveyard that was 12 Grimmauld Place though, conversations were tedious at best- aggravating at worst; company when it did come was never anyone to brag about; and eleven in the morning pretty much seemed like elven in the evening-empty and dull.

So yes, it was terribly barbaric to be drinking at such an hour but whom the hell was there to care? His parents were dead, not that he had ever cared what either of them thought; hell he'd drink an entire bottle of scotch in front of them just to get a rise. His brother was dead, yet another person's opinion he had never cared about, although at one point when Sirius was foolish enough to think he might have had an influence on the boy he might have been careful not to set a bad example. James was dead, he wouldn't be coming around to reprimand Sirius on how little he was taking care of himself nor would he sent Lilly to give him a talking to because she was dead also. Remus was dead, maybe not in a biological sense but when you looked in his eyes you knew. Peter was alive; thank Merlin for sparing one of the Marauders who, to bad it was the one who caused the Death of rest of them.

Sirius of course was dead. He was dead and rotting in his mausoleum. Oh how his mother would be loathed to find out that he was buried with the family after all. His poor wretched mother. In the end she died cold and alone just like Sirius had always said she would. See mother, sometimes I'm right, he thought before pouring himself another glass of scotch.

Had just finished a glass of rum, having run out of scotch twenty minutes ago, when the doorbell rang. Just who the bloody hell would that be, he wondered. Dumbledore didn't have the common decency to even bother ringing the bell-he just walked right in and got on with whatever the hell he wanted. Remus after being yelled at several times about him being family finally got the picture that Sirius did not expect nor want him to ring the bell. The Order members never came around except during meetings. So who the hell was it?

Oh No...

Sirius groaned as he remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore and that he somehow allowed himself to be manipulated into opening his house, or what he passed off for a house, to Snivellious. Why me, he wondered as he made a slow painful walk towards the door.

He paused once he reached the doorknob. Part of him wanted to just leave the git out there and when Dumbledore came to complain he could tell him where to shove his Greater Good. It would serve him right, he was the one after all who never even bothered to try and get him a proper trial. Sirius had broke his back for the Order during the first war and Dumbledore didn't even come to his defense when he was unfairly chucked into Azkaban.

"You're lucky I'm a better person than you old man," Sirius mumbled before opening the door to let the great big bat in. "Well, well, well if it's not my favorite person in the entire world. Thank Merlin for Dumbledore allowing me this brilliant opportunity."

Sirius let out an annoyed snort before walking back into the house. A few seconds later he turned around to glare at Snape.

"Well get the hell in or piss the hell off. You're letting the hot air in," Sirius said before staggering over to his sofa and grabbing his bottle of rum. "You can take any room you want besides Regulus's, which you're not allowed in, under any circumstances," he said before pouring himself a glass. "Oh and the one at the end of the hall to the left has a Hippogryff in it."

Severus POV

Severus sneered as the mutts breath washed over his face. The smell was revolting. Although, he thought, as he stepped into the old house, it suited him perfectly, being as it was dog breath. The man stumbled to back to his chair, speaking slightly slurred, and Severus let out a snort of contempt. "Drunk before noon, dog? My my, what would they say now?" he intoned. "I suppose I should be surprised. You wouldn't be expected to have any manners being as you are a criminal."

He turned and made his way to the stairs, trying to drown out any of the drunken mans retorts. He reached the second floor and picked a bedroom at random. This place reminded him of childhood residence, albeit rather larger, and more dank. Rather, that didn't make it any more enjoyable.

Severus enlarged his trunk, placing it at the end of his bed, and began to move his clothes to the wardrobe. He even placed his collection of books on the room's bookshelf. He took as long as possible to do these chores, hoping to spend the least minimal time in the presence of the mutt.

He was going to open a book for research, intent to stay holed up in this room until well into the evening, when his stomach betrayed him and growled hungrily. He supposed he could summon some of the dogs food up to his room with out needing to face him, but even Severus was not that rude. Besides, why should he have to stay up in this one room. He wasn't afraid of the filthy mutt.

Severus huffed and stood from the bed, heading down the stairs for a small lunch.

He reached the first landing, heading for the kitchen. "You have anything other than dog food in your cupboards?" he sneered, calling out loud to mutt.

Sirius POV

The snarky, greasy, little, bat should have considered himself lucky that Sirius was thoroughly drunk. If not for the affects of the alcohol he had been consuming all morning there was no doubt in Sirius's mind that he would have thrown his hands around the git's neck and squeaked until he was properly dead. As the case was though, the animagus was to mentally out of it to care about anything the sorry excuse for a man had to say and was more than happy to ignore him until he saw fit to go find himself a room and piss off in it for the rest of the day.

Sirius woke up on the sofa with a terrible crick in his neck. He didn't remember falling sleep but than again he probably didn't fall asleep as much as he passed out. Drinking was all well and great while you were doing it and for an hour or so afterwards. It was not all it was cracked up in the hours after you wake up from blacking out. It wasn't that he had a hangover per say. He was actually passed the point of having hangover, his body so use to his consumption at this point. It was just that he felt mentally exhausted and worse emotionally than he did before drinking. Oh and he had a nasty bat problem upstairs.

He let out an annoyed groaned before laying back down, intent to stay there for the rest of the day, or he would have been if not for an annoying tapping on the window. He let out another groan before getting up, cheering up slightly when he saw a familiar white owl.

"Ello Hedwig," Sirius said fondly, patting the bird on the head before taking the letter. "Come in girl, I'll get you some food and water."

Sirius went into the dinning room, grabbing a bowl and filling it with water before placing some left over strips of chicken on the floor for Hedwig. He smiled as the bird dug in to the offering before going to read Harry's letter.

Snuffles,  
I'm writing this on the train because I know once I get to the Dursleys I won't have much time to write. I'm doing ok so don't worry. The scars not hurting right now and Dumbledore says Voldemort is keeping a low profile. I miss you. I wish I could spend the summer with you instead of the Dursleys but I understand why that's not possible. Do you think though maybe I could spend a few weeks with you towards the end? Dumbledore let me spend the last two weeks with the Weasleys last summer so he might. I hope so. Miss you.

-Harry

He wanted to cry. While the letter itself didn't show any signs of distress he knew his godson well enough to realize that the boy was masking his feelings. The whole Voldemort graveyard thing traumatized him more than Harry was even willing to admit to himself and now he was being forced to spend his summer with the worse type of muggles. What was Sirius supposed to do, just sit here in this hell hole while his godson was hurting?

In the middle of his emotional rant the last person Sirius needed to see at the moment entered the room. As if his presence wasn't bad enough he started in right on the insults and expected Sirius to tell him where the food is at that.

"Alright you listen here Snevilious," Sirius said, throwing Harry's letter down on the table and stalking towards the bane of his existence. "You do not want to mess with this criminal as you put it," he hissed, getting so close to Snape that their noses were almost touching. "People already think that I'm a hardened murder so I have nothing to lose. So don't bloody cross me."

Sirius lingered for a few moments before turning around and storming out of the room. His head was pounding and he needed sleep, or at least quiet. He made his way up the stairs, stopping at the room that said Sirius Black on the door. That room had so many memories, some good, most bad. The last memories was of him walking back and forth from his closet to his trunk, throwing clothes in as his little brother keep throwing them back out. Frustrated at by how long it was taking with Regulus undoing his work he had grabbed the younger boy's arm and thrown him out the room, screaming at him to go lick the Dark Lord's ass and piss off. Regulus never listened to him, Sirius didn't know why he decided to then.

Frowning, he walked passed the door until he reached the one that read –Do Not Enter Without The Expressed Permission of Regulus Archturus Black- He gave a bitter smile at the sign. As he read the words he could almost see his snotty brat of a brother writing the sign, thinking it sounded very forceful and clever. Sirius made a point to enter Regulus's room more after he made that sign, an immature teenagers way of proving their defiance. Interesting enough Regulus had never made mention to the sign when Sirius barged in nor told him he didn't have permission to be there.

He opened the door, taking a deep breath. He thought it still smelt like his brother's over bearing cologne that he had like to wear so much. He knew that it didn't.

He closed the door behind him before walking over to the unmade bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed under the green sheets and covers. He let out a sigh before he let his head hit the pillow and ignored the childish voice that told him to share the covers; knowing it was only the insanity induced by twelve years with Dementors and their was no one in that room to share the covers with.

Severus POV

Severus' eyebrows shot up as Sirius rounded on him. He scoffed as he told him not to mess with a "criminal". "I deal with criminals worse than you every day," he sneered. "You don't even compare the amount of evil I see on a daily basis," he continuedl. "And that's a good thing."

He watched as Sirius stomped up the stairs. Not unlike an angry child. He shook his head. He had no idea why he got so offended. Compared to what they normally throw at each other, this was quite nice. He shook his head. He really could care less what the mutts motives were. He made his way to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards to find a decent meal. He was surprised to find quite a bit of nice food. Oddly a lot of the things he himself enjoyed to eat. He shook his head.

"Molly probably does all his shopping for him, the child," he muttered darkly. She had to, of course, considering he was a fugitive, he reminded himself. Bloody useless, he is.

He cooked himself up a meal, the aromas throughout the kitchen. When he was done, he summoned one of the mutts plates to place a portion on, before charming a container for the rest and sticking it the refrigerator. He carried the food out to the living room, sitting one one of the many couches, making himself comfortable. It was much nicer now that the dog was put away, he though to himself. He relaxed, leaning his head against the back of the chair, and letting his arm lay across the arm rest. He at his food in silence, trying not to think of anything, for he knew, of course... that that would be most painful.

When he was finished, he flicked his wand, causing the plate to disappear from beside him, and reappear, clean as before, back into the cupboards. His eyelids drooped. Today hadn't been long, but he was most tired. Probably spending too much time in the presence of the mutt, and having to deal with his antics, Severus thought bitterly. He turned to his side, half asleep, for he was oddly comfortable here. That's when he noticed the open letter.

He knew he shouldn't read it. It was none of his business. He didn't need to read it, it would help him in any way. It was decidedly Gryffindor thing to do, yet he did it anyway.

He reached his hand over the the letter resting on the table, and began to read.

_Snuffles,_

Severus snorted, reading the dogs nickname. He'd have to use that against him later. Although, he wouldn't, for then he would know Severus had been reading his mail for no reason. He looked at the letter again.

_I'm writing this on the train because I know once I get to the Dursleys I won't have much time to write. I'm doing ok so don't worry. The scars not hurting right now and Dumbledore says Voldemort is keeping a low profile. I miss you. I wish I could spend the summer with you instead of the Dursleys but I understand why that's not possible. Do you think though maybe I could spend a few weeks with you towards the end? Dumbledore let me spend the last two weeks with the Weasleys last summer so he might. I hope so. Miss you._

-Harry

Severus finished, glaring at the name at the bottom of the letter. Of course, he thought with distain. Who else would write to Severus. He reread it, the 'I miss you,' and the 'I wish i could spend the summer with you,' parts standing out. He couldn't help feeling a small burst of anger. This man had been in azkaban for the first twelve years of the boys life, yet he still wrote, and loved him, and wanted to spend time with him. The dog didn't deserve that, he thought bitterly. He threw the letter aside, back to the side table.

He turned his back to the table in a huff.

That's when the thoughts started swirling in his head. Pointless thoughts, stupid, irrelevant thoughts. 'Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't mad at Sirius for not deserving someone to love him. Maybe he was just bitter because he knew he would never receive a letter like that. A personal one. He would never have anyone to write to.. and maybe that's what he was angry at Sirius for...

Having love, while Severus knew, he never would.'

Sirius POV

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat, something that he had become bitterly accustomed to. He felt kind of guilty that as many night terrors as he received he had never worked up the courage to share them with Harry. It made him a big, dirty hypocrite every time he told his godson not to be ashamed about his nightmares when Sirius himself couldn't discuss the horrors that plague his sleep every time he laid his head down. In a way maybe it was best that he had never been allowed to take custody of Harry, he didn't know if he'd be a very good guardian. Sure he'd love him more than he had ever loved anything or anyone but that didn't mean he would be able to take care of himself when he was having a bloody hard time taking care of himself.

Sirius groaned before grabbing his wand and casting a tempus charm. He frowned when he realized how much of the day had passed. He had already drunk himself silly but he had yet to put a bite of food in his mouth. As depressed as he might be it wouldn't do well to let himself starve to death. Besides, he had promised Harry he would take care of himself and for all his flaws if there was one thing Sirius Black wasn't was a liar.

He stretched out his aching muscles a bit before heading out of his little brother's room and down toward the kitchen. His sensitive nose made out the linger smell of cooking and he guessed Snevilious figured out where the food was. Too bad, Sirius thought he might rather like the idea of Snape going hungry, it might make him think twice before insulting someone in their own house. Pushing the thought out of his head he headed towards the fridge. He spotted the food that Snape must have cooked and begrudgingly admitted that it looked half way edible. He refused to touch it though; even if he was stupid enough to eat anything that Snape cooked he had no desire for a full meal-he really just wanted a snack.

Closing the fridge door he made his way to the cupboard and pulled out a tin of biscuits. Deciding that they would do he pulled out a handful and put the rest of them back in the cupboard. He placed the biscuits on a small plate before pouring himself a glass of whiskey and sitting down at the kitchen table. Begrudgingly he realized that his life had been literally reduced to a handful of chocolate wafer cookies and liquor...there had to be something more for him.

Sirius glanced at the cookie in his hand, glaring at it as if it somehow was the reason for all his problems. In one fluid motion he throw the thing against the wall, soon following it with the plate and glass of fire whiskey. He glanced over to the letter his Godson had sent him, a small smirk coming across his face. He had managed to break out of Azkaban and go see his Godson before he boarded the Knigthbus a couple of years ago, what was to say he couldn't do it now? Besides, Harry needed him and who the hell was anyone to tell Sirius Black that he couldn't go to the aid of a loved one in need.

With his justification firmly in his mind he quickly headed to the front door, opening it and closing it behind him before transforming into Padfoot. He was going to go visit his Godson and no one was going to tell him that he couldn't.

Severus POV

Severus slowly opened his eyes, and groaned in pain. His neck ached something terribly, and his back was as stiff as a board. He stretched, tilting his head side to side. He glanced around the room, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch. 'Fantastic,' me muttered. It was one thing if he drank himself to sleep and woke up on the couch in his own house, but to be asleep and _vulnerable_ in the house of he enemy, that was another thing. He hadn't even consumed any alcohol... yet.

Severus stood up, stretching some more. It looked as if the dog was still sleeping. Figures, he has nothing better to do. Then Severus realized he had just woken up, and it was, he cast the tempus charm, nearly noon. He also had nothing better to do then sleep as well. He sighed, sorry for himself, that he had to be reduced down the the same level as the mutt... Hiding out from people who wanted him dead, or in the criminals case, back in azkaban, helping with the order, yet not being able to go outside. Practically useless. He growled in frustration, and stalked to the kitchen. He would stop this self loathing right now. It was only for the summer. Well, of that he was slight sure, he didn't fully know, but it had to be... he had to teach the filthy brats.

He entered the kitchen, choosing to just eat his left overs from the night before, cold. He sat in peace, thoughts not dwelling on anything, glad for that. Severus turned at his waist, hoping to stretch out the cricks in his spine, when he noticed it...

A broken plate an liquor bottle were smashed against the wall, along with what seemed to be a handful of chocolate cookies. Severus frowned slightly, then turned away, shaking his head. The child must of have another hisy fit, he thought to himself. Figures.

He dumped the plate in the garbage, climbing up the stairs to his room. He strode over to his book shelf, thinking of reading for a good couple hours. He picked on at random, and climbed down the stairs once more. He always read with a cup of tea in his arm chair, but the mutt's would have to do. He placed himself in one of the many cushioned chairs scattered around. He flicked his wand and a steaming cup of tea appeared on the side table. He tasted it, glad the dog didn't have just liquor in those cupboards of his. He settled down to read.

He closed his book, having finished it. He shook his head in bewilderment. He had never been able to read a whole book through at his place without any interruptions, and he lived alone. He stood up, letting the book fall to the chair, and cast the tempus charm. It blinked and read 4:27. Severus thought it strange that the mutt was still sleeping. Of course he slept a lot, from Severus short stay here, but never this long.

'Perhaps he killed himself,' Severus said with a chuckle. Wouldn't that be the highlight of his day. Although everyone would probably assume Severus did it. He remembered the small mess in the kitchen and decided to just look and see if he was still sleeping. He climbed the stairs, going to the door that said 'Sirius.'

His eyebrows rose in surprise at what he saw. Scantly clad ladies in large unmoving posters fanned across his wall. In fact, there was quite a bit of muggle contraptions. He always did like to give everyone hell, he thought bitterly. His poor mother. Although the room was a giant mess, Severus could clearly see that he wasn't here.

Against his better judgement, he started looking in every room. Why do I even care, Severus thought with a growl. He probably just passed out drunk in a random room. But he wasn't in any. He glanced at the room labeled 'R. A. B," and pondered for a moment. He had told him not to go in there, and he happened to be in that room, then of course he would go after Severus, causing more contact with the mutt. He would also have to explain why he was looking in there, something he wasn't too keen on.

He thought for a moment more, but decided to push the door open, and that's when Severus turned and stalked down the stairs, headed to the fireplace. For that room had as empty as all the others.

He stuck a ire with his wand, and grabbed a bit of floo powder, chucking it in the fire quickly. Why are you getting so worked up? he asked himself bitterly. Calm yourself, if he gets caught, it doesn't matter to you, it's better even. He stuck his head in the green flames, calling "Dumbledore's office."

He felt a slight dizzying sensation, and then the old mans office appeared, along with Dumbledore, kneeling by the fire.

He looked slightly worried when he asked, "What seems to be the problem, my boy?" he asked.

"Sirius, Sirius is gone."

Harrys POV

Harry actually had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In fact, even after feeling the slight tinge of pain from where he pinched his hand he hadn't somehow had some bad milk that was making him hallucinate. There were a lot of things that Harry was willing to believe; giants busting into his house to tell him he was a Wizard seemed legit enough. The Dursley's pouring tea and offering biscuits to a "freak" was just against the laws of nature, it couldn't happen.

Yet there in the kitchen was Harry's godfather, nibbling at a biscuit and having his tea mug refilled by his aunt. Even his uncle seemed pleasant if not terribly quiet; there was something very wrong about the entire situation and part of Harry thought to ask Sirius if he had cursed them somehow. Harry looked at Sirius who just shot him a toothy grin and moved the plate of biscuits in front of him, motioning for him to take some. Hesitantly, Harry reached for a biscuit, wondering if this would be the thing to set his aunt and uncle off. They never let him have sweets, those were always reserved for Dudley. Deciding to take his chances he grabbed one and plopped it in his mouth before glancing at his aunt who had her lips closed in a tight thing line.

"Right then," his Uncle Vernon said nervously. "We must be heading out to...to..."

"Pick up Dudders," his Aunt Petunia supplied.

"Right, right..." His uncle said, "from way down on the otherside of town."

It then hit Harry, the Dursley's were afraid of Sirius. He knew that they had seen him on the television when he had escaped from Azkaban, he also knew that they didn't know of his innocence (something Harry conveniently left out) but he didn't know that would be enough to scare them out there own home. He looked at Sirius as they left, a small smirk on his face.

"Lovely people," Sirius said sarcastically. "So how've you been kiddo?"

"Er fine...what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you..." he quickly added, "but..."

"What type of Godfather would I be if I didn't make a point to visit my Godson?" Sirius teased.

"But...I mean...isn't it dangerous, couldn't you be caught?" Harry questioned.

"That's half the fun," Sirius said, reaching over to ruffle some of Harry's hair. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Er..."

Sirius POV

It was nearly midnight before Sirius could talk himself into saying good-bye to Harry and heading back to the hellhole he was forced to call a home. He was thankful that Harry had humored him in allowing Sirius to see him to bed and properly tuck him in. He knew deep down that Harry was far to old for such nonsense and it probably made him feel more uncomfortable than anything else. He supposed he was trying to make up for fourteen years worth of lost time. Even if James and Lilly had lived he imagined that he would have spent many nights with Harry, reading him bedtime stories before tucking him in. He hated that he never got that chance and now his godson was a few years away of being an adult. Hell, in five or so years he might have his own kids to tuck in.

"Love you," Sirius whispered to the now sleeping boy before placing a kiss on his forehead. He hadn't realized how long he had drifted into his own thoughts while sitting by Harry's bedside but now he knew it was definitely time to head home. Slowly and quietly Sirius exited the room, not wanting to wake up his godson. He made his way out the Dursley's front door before transforming into Padfoot and setting a course for home.

By the time he reached his front door his feelings of anxiety and depression had started to resurface. While he counted today as one of his better days, not even his godson's bright eyes and admiration could make coming back to this place bearable. Part of him wanted to turn around and run somewhere, anywhere, and if he got caught to be it. He was happier when he was living in caves, eating rats, at least he held some sort of freedom. He knew he couldn't risk that though, not for himself but for Harry. He could put Harry through another tragedy and as much as he didn't understand why, Harry seemed attached to him.

Sighing, he reached for the doorknob realizing no matter how long he stood out there going in wasn't going to be any easier. He closed the door tightly behind him before slipping out of his shoes and kicking them over to the side somewhere. He found himself vaguely wondering where Snape was. Not that he had any desire to see the greasy bat but Sirius counted himself as a curious person.

Severus POV

"Where have you been, you _imbecile_?" Severus hissed as soon as the door snapped shut. Black's face was still in the shadows, preventing Severus from seeing it.

"What were you thinking, sneaking out? You could have been seen! You could have been taken back to prison. Then what? Dumbledore is out searching for you now. You need to think, Black," he growled, glaring at the man.

He paused a few moments, catching his breath. He hadn't expected to rant like that. He only waited to inform Dumbledore in case of the mutts return, and maybe make a snide comment or two. He glared, commenting once more, to restore his dignity.

"You are such a Gryffindor," he scoffed, before turning on his heel and stalking towards the livingroom.

"You have to wait here," he called over his shoulder, "Dumbledore wants to see you." He couldn't help but smirk at the berating that the dog was sure to get.

He lifted his wand once he was out of site, making sure to send his patronus before Sirius got in the room. Godric knows what sort of lip he would get if he ever saw his patronus.

He sent word that Sirius had returned, before flicking his wand, sending the doe on her way. He plopped almost ungracefully on the couch, and returned to his whiskey he had been steadily drinking the past hours.

He downed the rest of his glass, before tapping it with his wand, watching as the glass filled with brown liquid once more. He supposed he could stay up a bit longer. He didn't want to miss the argument that was sure to come. Severus had seen the Headmaster angry, of course. But it was a seldom case, and even more rare that the individual he was angry at didn't happen to Severus himself.

It had been a few minutes before he heard a slight pop. Severus got up, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"Someone's in trouble now,"he taunted, before glaring, realizing he sounded like a young schoolboy.

He shook his head agitatedly, and opened the door.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore replied, once the door was opened. He stepped inside.

"He's in the living room, Headmaster."

Severus closed the door behind the old wizard, and followed him, hoping to be able to sit in on this.

"Hello, my boy," Dumbledore said politely, upon entering the living room. He sat in one of the many chairs.

"I see you are all safe and sound?"

Sirius POV:

Sirius vaguely wondered if Snape even realized he had left. Not that he very much cared either way, he wasn't some insolent child sneaking out, he was a grown man. He doubted the man would notice his absence though. He wouldn't have a good reason to go searching the large house for him and therefore he would conclude that Sirius wasn't in it. Shaking all thoughts of Snape out of his mind Sirius peeled off his jacket and throw them in the direction of his shoes before entering further into the house. There, Sirius found himself confronted with his annoying houseguest who taken to speaking to him as if he was one of his students. It took all of Sirius's self control, which he admittedly didn't have a lot of, to prevent himself from drawing his and or just giving into the Muggle way and punching the greasy git in his giant nose. This was HIS, however crappy and grizzly it may be, and he was not going to stand there and be belittled nor lectured by his sworn enemy.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you," Sirius snarled.

It was true, Snape would give anything to see him sniveling and soulless, of that Sirius was sure of. The look in Snape's eyes when he corned him in the Shrieking Shack was downright gleeful. It was a look that you'd expect someone to give after just finishing a depraved affair with a woman/or man they've been lusting over for years. Sirius thought that if Snape knew a way to turn into a Dementer he would have gladly ceased the opportunity to give him the kiss himself. How very disappointed he had been when he had learned of Sirius's innocence. Sirius was sure Snape still wanted to deliver him to the Dementers and probably would have if it wouldn't have caused such a backlash with Dumbledore and The Order.

Sirius's eyes narrowed at Snape's would be insult. He of course took no shame in being a Gryffindor and everything that came along with it. It was being a Gryffindor that set him apart from his awful family and their mania. It was being a Gryffindor who got him James and Remus and later on Harry. He would defend his Gryffindorhood until his dying breath. It was the very best part of him.

"Yea, yea, yea," Sirius droned.

He wasn't going to listen to Snape and he wasn't going to listen to Dumbledore either when he came. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, he was, eternally but that didn't mean he was going to fall over himself like some lost puppy dog. He was an adult, a grown man who could make his own decisions whether it be for better or for worse. There was no point in him being free from Azkaban if he was going to be held hostage in a prison of his own making.

Sirius frowned as he heard the familiar pop of Apparition that signaled Dumbledore's arrival. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to having and he momentarily debated looking himself in his room until the man left. When Snape began taunting him Sirius all but lost his cool, stalking up to the man fully prepared to yell his ear off. That is until a memory, of a scene extremely similar to the one he found himself in now ran across his memory...

"You are in so much trouble," ten year old Regulus taunted. "Mother is not happy that you were sorted in the House of Blood Traitors and now when she finds out you snuck out, you're going to get it."

Eleven year old Sirius, ever the impulsive one, stormed up to his tattletale brother, lifting his hand as if he was about to strike him. The younger, much smaller boy ducked down, terror evident in his eyes. The older boy suddenly found himself feeling extremely guilty, shocked that he was about to get into a physical altercation with his baby brother, who wasn't even old enough to own a wand. He had been so frustrated since coming home from his first year at Hogwarts that he had been taking it out on his little brother. He supposed he was an easier target than his parents who were the real source if his unhappiness. Deep down he supposed that since he felt like dirt in the place he was supposed to call home he wanted to make someone else feel the same. Regulus, a boy who had always looked up to him, was such an easy scapegoat.

"Tell mother and you better start you application to Drumstrung because I will make your life hell when you get to Hogwarts," Sirius snarled, pushing the little boy to the side before storming upstairs.

Sirius, lost in his own memories hadn't realized that Snape had gotten up, presumably to get the door as Dumbledore was now standing with him. He was far to dazed out to make much comment, even as Snape followed Dumbledore, not even trying to be subtle about the fact that he hoped to be able to see Sirius get his ear chewed off. His eyes moved to Dumbledore as the aged Wizard took a seat. Slowly he took a seat opposite of him, slumping into it before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Good evening," Sirius said softly, no emotion in his voice.


End file.
